The allophanimidates described in Belgian Pat. No. 796,011 granted Mar. 15, 1973 of the formula: ##STR2## wherein X.sub.1, X.sub.2, and X.sub.3 are oxygen or sulfur;
R.sub.1 is hydrogen or alkyl of 1 through 4 carbon atoms; PA1 R.sub.2 is alkyl of 1 through 6 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 3 through 8 carbon atoms, cycloalkylalkyl of 4 through 7 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 3 through 4 carbon atoms, alkynyl of 3 through 4 carbon atoms, benzyl, or ##STR3## where Y is hydrogen, halogen, alkyl of 1 through 4 carbon atoms, nitro, alkoxy of 1 through 4 carbon atoms, alkylthio of 1 through 4 carbon atoms, cyano, or trifluoromethyl; and PA1 Z is hydrogen, halogen, methyl, ethyl, nitro, alkoxy of 1 through 4 carbon atoms, or alkylthio of 1 through 4 carbon atoms; PA1 Q is hydrogen, halogen, or methyl; PA1 R.sub.3 is SR.sub.4 or OR.sub.4 ; PA1 R.sub.4 is alkyl of 1 through 6 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 3 through 8 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 3 through 4 carbon atoms, alkynyl of 3 through 4 carbon atoms, benzyl or phenyl; and PA1 R.sub.5 is alkyl of 1 through 12 carbon atoms substituted with 0-3 chlorine atoms or 0-1 methoxy group, alkenyl of 3 through 4 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 5 through 8 carbon atoms, benzyl, or ##STR4## where Y and Z are as previously defined; R.sub.6 is hydrogen or alkyl 1 through 3 carbon atoms; are useful as herbicides. PA1 R.sub.2 is alkyl of 1-4 carbon atoms; and PA1 X.sub.1 and X.sub.2 are independently selected from oxygen and sulfur. PA1 (1) R.sub.1 is methyl; or PA1 (2) R.sub.2 is methyl; or PA1 (3) X.sub.1 is oxygen; or PA1 (4) X.sub.2 is oxygen. PA1 (a) neat carbamate to a solution of COCl.sub.2 ; PA1 (b) carbamate in solution to neat COCl.sub.2 ; PA1 (c) carbamate in solution to COCl.sub.2 in solution. PA1 R.sub.3 is hydrogen or alkyl of 1 through 4 carbon atoms; PA1 R.sub.4 is alkyl of 1 through 6 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 3 through 8 carbon atoms, cycloalkylalkyl of 4 through 7 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 3 through 4 carbon atoms, benzyl, or ##STR16## where Y is hydrogen, halogen, alkyl of 1 through 4 carbon atoms, nitro, alkoxy of 1 through 4 carbon atoms, alkylthio of 1 through 4 carbon atoms, cyano, or trifluoromethyl; PA1 Z is hydrogen, halogen, methyl, ethyl, nitro, alkoxy of 1 through 4 carbon atoms; and PA1 Q is hydrogen, halogen, or methyl.
where
The existence of alternate processes for making these compounds allows the utilization of different starting materials and process equipment depending on availability and economics.
This invention provides such an alternative process for making many of the allophanimidates described in the Belgian patent.